


Oh! Darling

by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)



Series: Beatles Omorashi [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22518382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo
Summary: Paul wets the bed at John’s house but after what happened in the car, doesn’t want to tell John.
Series: Beatles Omorashi [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612729
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Oh! Darling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a redemption fic for John from the last one. Still sorry :(

As soon as Paul was awake, his bladder was so full that it forced him up in bed, and he started to try to pull his legs over the edge of the bed to walk himself to the bathroom. But he found that he couldn’t at all. It hurt him too much. 

Paul was staying over at John’s place, had gotten there around noon the day before, and he had to piss nearly the entire time he was there. But it hadn’t said anything, couldn’t will himself to.

So he went to bed, bladder still full, and hoped he could wait until he got home the next day. 

But as he would soon find out by waking up in the middle of the night, he definitely wouldn’t be able to. He knew he couldn’t get up, and thought that the only thing he could do was find a way to relieve himself without moving or making a huge mess. But before too long, it was just too late. 

Urine started to force itself out of Paul, and after the incident in the car, he didn’t think John would ever forgive him for this. He covered his face as it happened, only hoping he could get it cleaned up before John found out. 

Not two minutes later the entire bed was soaked, and Paul thought that he could die of embarrassment. He started to cry, wondering how he was going to get this all taken care of. He didn’t know where the washer was, so maybe he should just tell John. But god, it was humiliating. 

He got up from the bed, cringing as piss dripped down from him onto the floor and pulled off of his lodges off, drying his legs off a little bit before heading off to find John. 

He had tears running down his face as he walked naked into the other man’s room. As much as he didn’t want to tell John after how rude he was the last time, he didn’t have a choice. 

He shook the man awake, going back and forth between wiping his tears away and pushing on John’s shoulder. John rolled over, eyes flicking open to see a completely naked Paul standing next to him. 

“What the hell?”

“John…”

“What are you doing up? And why are you naked? Go put your damn clothes back on. I’m not letting you in my bed like that.”

“John, I can’t put them back on… look, please don’t be too upset with me. I know that in the car a few weeks back, y-you were so mad at me w-when I had an a-accident.”

John’s eyes widened. “What’s going on? Are you okay?”

“No. I wet the bed.”

A silence overtook them both as John just stared at Paul. “You what?”

“You heard me. Don’t make me say it again.”

“Why did you… I mean, er, what happened?”

Paul could tell that John was trying his best to not be so mean this time. “I don’t know,” he lied. “Could you just tell me where your washer is? That’d be great.”

“No, wait. Paul, I’ll, er, I can help you clean up. It’s okay.”

Paul rolled his eyes. “Why are you being so nice?”

“Because you obviously seemed pretty upset about last time, and I feel like a horrible person for that. I just thought that it’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything wrong. You deserve to be treated like an adult over this.”

Paul was silent, and John got up and headed over to the bassist’s room. Paul followed and watched as his friend put his clothes on the bed and wadded up the sheets on them. 

“I’m really sorry, Johnny.”

“It’s not your fault, Macca. It’s alright.”

“But, John.. John, I wasn’t asleep when I— when it happened.”

John stopped and looked over at Paul. “What? Did you do it on purpose?” 

Paul could tell he was starting to get mad and covered his face in shame. “No, I didn’t. I just really had to go when I woke up, and it just started to happen, and I just didn’t have the energy to stop it.”

More tears started to fall, and John couldn’t help but wrap his arms around Paul, pulling him close. 

“I’m so sorry.”

John rubbed his arms into Paul’s back. “No. Don’t be sorry. You couldn’t help it. Either way, I’m not upset with you. Even if it was just you getting off, I’m still not upset.”

“It wasn't—“

“It doesn’t matter, Paul. Let’s just get it cleaned up, yeah?”

“I really didn’t mean—“

“I know,” John whispered, going to clean up the sheets. “I was kidding… but even if it was…”

When Paul covered his face, John grinned. 

“You’re alright, Macca. It’s all alright.”


End file.
